User talk:Samus's partner
Welcome to Wikitroid! Samus's partner, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:41, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Warning The image :Image:Art22.jpg which you recently uploaded has been modified in accordance with the image policy. Specifically: *You failed to tag the image with the proper licensing tag, and I have tagged it as fair use for you All images uploaded to Wikitroid must specify the license under which they are used. In this case, I have tagged it using the proper license - fair use - for you. However, be aware that, in the future, I will not tag the image for you - it will be deleted without warning. If you need help selecting the proper license, see here. Please note that Wikitroid, like most places, has rules and policies all must follow. These rules include the image policy. And like most places, breaking the rules results in loss of privileges. On Wikitroid, editing is a privilege, not a right. Likewise, if you continue to violate the image policy for an extended period of time, you may be banned from upload images or blocked from editing. At this point, you may be asking why I am being so harsh. I am being harsh in this warning because there is no excuse - you apparently ignored two instances of the sentence Please read the images policy BEFORE uploading images: one in the sitenotice (the orange banner at the top of the screen with the dismiss button), and one above the upload form. Here, we expect users to do what they would do in real life - if you see signs reading "Speed Limit: 55," "No Right Turn," or "No Parking," you would obey them. Likewise, here on the wiki, if you see a warning reading "Do not add fan fiction to articles," you should likewise follow that. Failure to comply will, as in the real world, result in punishment. For more information, please read the policies linked to in the welcome message above this warning and the images policy. If you have questions, feel free to ask on my talk page or . --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:41, 25 January 2009 (UTC)